True love is found then lost
by Bering and Wells fan 13
Summary: My sequel to finding true love. You need to read that one first to understand this one hope you enjoy let me know what you think
1. i know who you are

True love is found then lost

Chapter 1

Emma had now gone back to being her 28 year old self and now she had to get Danny away from Regina. She walked into the diner and already saw Regina and Danny there. "Hey baby so this is Danny. Nice to meet you I'm Emma Regina's girlfriend." Danny nodded and shook Emma's hand and asked her to take a seat. "So Regina has told me so much about you her description was way off you are not beautiful you are grougues it's good to finally see you face to face." Emma smiled this guy knew he did not have a chance with either of them. Regina excused her self to go to the bathroom and that's when Emma started integrating Danny. "ok cut the crap I know who you are?" Danny to say the least was shocked. "I have to say I have no idea what you are talking about." Emma could not believe that this guy thought she was stupid "You are Daniel yeah that's right buddy I know all about Regina's first true love and guess what she has a new one so you need to back off she is mine. She is never going back to you so just give up." Daniel smirked at Emma "So you found me out Regina made you out to be a lot stupider then you really are. She said you were dimwitted I think she underestimated you." Emma was so ready to get up and beat the crud out of this guy he was so cocky he thought he had everyone in his back pocket he did not know how wrong he was. "You're an ass Regina would never say anything like that about me she wants nothing to do with you so why don't you just leave you lost your chance." He laughed Emma was really getting tired of his attitude thinking that he was god he was nothing. "You have no idea Emma how worng you are Regina will be mine if it is the last thing I do she will leave you and come running back to me." Emma got up and before Regina came out she grabbed Danile by his collar "You better back off I swear if you come anywhere near Regina and I mark my words I wll find you and kill you I am not joking her I am dead serious so you better watch yourself you two faced idiot I don't want you anywhere near Regina watch your back." When Regina came out she told Danny that she and Regina had to go so they left. "So my love how did it go?" Emma laughed "Let's just say me and Danny may not be great friends but all I care about right now is you and I. Come on let's go home I'm sure Henry is at home waiting for us


	2. 100 years

Chapter 2

A/N: I saw the season premiere of OUAT last night it was good I'm really excited about this season. I couldn't update last night because I was talking about it with my friends. Who else liked it can't wait until next week.

When Regina got home with Emma she decided to ask Emma what she

thought about moving in with her and Henry. Emma agggred immediately

she would have loved to move in with Regina. When Henry got home he

was shocked to see Emma back to the original age she was when she first

came to Story Brooke. "Emma your old again." Emma's jaw sarcastically

dropped "Old I'm 28 watch yourself kid" Henry laughed then ran upstairs to

do his homework. Regina watched with amusement on her face this was her

life her family and she couldn't be happier she had true love, a son that did

not hate her and a home for a growing family. Regina wanted Emma to be in

her life forever but she wasn't sure if Emma was on the fence about the

whole idea or they were on the same page. "Emma can I speak with you it's

important to me." Emma warily looked at Regina she was afraid the Regina

had changed her mind about her moving in. "Yeah babe sure. What's up you

seem worried did I do something wrong?" Regina shook her head to

reassure her girlfriend that it wasn't about her "No it's about me. How do

you feel about starting a family with me?" Emma's jaw dropped "Right now

dang Regina I love you but that's kinda fast I mean we just got together you already want kids this early I….. I need to go. I'll call you I just need to

think about this I'm sorry." Regina was heartbroken she thought Emma

didn't want to have a family with her she was wrong Emma wanted a family

and there was only way for Emma to explain.

I'm 15 for a moment

Caught in between 10 and 20

And I'm just dreaming

Counting the ways to where you are

I'm 22 for a moment

And she feels better than ever

And were on fire

Making our way back from mars

15, there's still time for you

Time to buy and time to lose

15, there's never a wish better than this

When you only got 100 years to live

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes and saw that every word Emma said

and was about to say was completely 150% true.

I'm 33 for a moment

Still the women, but you see I'm of age

A kid on the way babe

A family on my mind

I'm 45 for a moment

The sea is high

And I'm heading into a crisis

Chasing the years of my life

15, there's still time for you

Time to buy and time to lose yourself

Within a morning star

15, I'm all right with you

15, there's never a wish better than this

When you only got 100 years to live

Through the last part of the song Regina joined in with Emma to finish off

the song for the rest of their lives.

Half time guys by

Suddenly your wise

Another blink of an eye

67 is gone

The sun is getting high

We're moving on

I'm 99 for a moment

Dying for just another moment

And I'm just dreaming

Counting the ways to where you are

15 there's still time for you

22 I feel her too

33 your on your way

Every day's a new day

15, there's still time for you

Time to buy and time to choose

15, there's never a wish better than this

When you only got 100 years to live

Regina stood up and walked over to her girlfriend. "You really mean all of

that?" Emma nodded "Someday yes but right now we still have Henry but I

do want a life with you but now it's still to early but I do love you and I

always will."

A/N: I know another song I'm sorry I heard it and it just fit in for my story I promise most of the chapters coming up will not have songs. Well one will but you might hate me soon for what I'm going to do I'm just warning you. Song I used 100 years by: Five for fighting. Great song if you haven't heard it listen to it.


	3. who are you

Chapter 3

A/N: ok I know this is fast but I want to get into what I want to do so this is placed maybe 2 years after the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Emma was ready she got the ring, the setting and of course the food. She

had set up a picnic in the backyard under Regina's apple tree. When Regina

came home Emma made her go upstairs and change into what Emma layed

out for her to wear. Regina came down in jeans and a white button-down

blouse she looked dashing to Emma. As Regina walked outside she saw the

picnic and heard Bruno Mars song Marry you playing and she knew what

was going to happen. Emma came out in black jeans and a black t-shirt

"Regina you are the best thing that has ever happened to me you have gave

my life meaning and given me a reason to live. Without you my life would

not be worth anything so Regina my love will you do me the honour of

becoming my wife?" She was speechless Emma was not a big romantic but

this was the most romantic thing Emma had ever done "Yes of course I will

marry you?" Emma couldn't be happier they planned to get married next

year in April and then work on starting a family but then tragedy struck.

Emma was driving home from work early there was nothing going on so she

went home to surprise her fiancé. She was so busy thinking of Regina that

she didn't have time to stop before the car rammed right into her bug and

the driver just sped off and left Emma there out cold. An hour later Jefferson

was driving by and saw Emma in her car unconsuis so he took Emma out of

her car but her in his car and called Regina. "This is Mayor Mills"

Jefferson's heart sped up he was scared of what Regina might do. "Regina

it's Jefferson I'm calling about Emma she got into a car crash she's out cold

I'm taking her to Dr. Whale just please come I know she's going to want to

see you when she wakes up please." Regina packed up and told Jefferson

she was on her way. When she got there Emma was in surgery so she sat

down next to Jefferson and Jefferson held her in a comforting gesture and

let her cry into his shoulder. After three hours Dr. Whale came out and told

them she was fine and sleeping so they went in to wait for her to wake up

and tell her what happened. When she opened her eyes she saw Jefferson

and her face lit up "Hey Jefferson what's up buddy?" Then she looked

around "Where am I this isn't a hospital in Boston Jefferson where did you

bring me?" Jefferson now knew everything was not okay Emma had

amnesia "Your in Story Brooke, Maine your son Henry brought you here to

break a cruse." Emma looked confused "Who's Henry I don't have a son

what are you talking about." Emma couldn't remember a thing then she

looked at Regina "And you are…..?" Regina ran out of the hospital in

tears she may have lost Emma for good.

A/N: please don't hate me I was thinking of the movie the Vow and this idea came to me she will get her memory back just not that fast


	4. my son

Chapter 4

Regina's heart had been torn out of her chest she had lost the love of her life

and she might never get her back. When Henry came home he saw his mom

crying and walked over to see what was worng he could just tell something

was wrong. "Mom what happened are you ok why are you crying?" When

Regina looked over she saw Henry and she knew she had to tell him what

happened to Emma "Listen Emma was in a huge car accident and she

dosen't remember anyone or anything form Story Brooke not even you and

I." Henry looked at his mom's face to see if she was kidding but he could

see that she was telling the truth and as tears welled up in his eyes he hel on

to Regina for the rest of the night he didn't want to leave her side and she

would not deny him the comfort he needed. That night she promised Henry

she would take him to see Emma the next day if he went to be so he did. The

next morning Henry did not go to school he went to the hospital to see

Emma. "Emma do you know who I am?" When Emma looked at Henry he

could tell from her eyes she had no clue who he was and it killed him inside.

"I'm sorry kid I don't should I know who you are." That's when Regina

walked forward "Emma this is your son Henry he was the one that brought

you here he needed your help with something and you didn't believe him

but you still helped him." Emma was trying to remember but her memories were completely erased "And you never answered my question who are you.

Regina drew in a deep breath and told Emma "I'm your wife I am Regina

Mills- Swan and you are Emma Mills- Swan." Emma looked down at her

hand and saw a wedding ring but what she did next nobody expected she

took the ring off and threw it on the ground "Look lady I have no idea who

you think you are but I would never marry you get out of here if we are

married I want to get annulment papers someone get me a lawyer and you

lad I never wanna so you or that disgusting kid again." As Emma yelled her

mom ran in "Emma Swan what is wrong with you that is your wife and your

Son why are you yelling at them I taught you better than that." Emma

looked at her mom like she had grown two heads and then her dad ran on

"What's going on Snow what was Emma yelling about?" Snow looked up at

her husband then looked at her daughter. "She dosen't remember that

Regina is her wife or Henry is her son she was yelling at them like they

were crazy people I needed to get her to calm down." James walked in and

offered to take Regina and Henry home so they left the room so Snow and

Emma could talk. "Mom I'm so confused please I need to know what's

going on." Snow held her daughters hand tightly and smiled "Emma they

will come back I promise you just need to give it some time." As Snow

finished talking something flashed through Emma's mind she saw herself driving Henry home and meeting Regina for the first time. "Mom I just saw

that kid in my head Henry right he really is my son. I saw that women to but

I can't remember her name but I know I'm going to hate her for the rest of

my life." Back at the mansion Regina was sitting in her room thinking "I have

to get my wife to fall in love with me again"

A/N: that last line I took form The Vow it's in the trailer I have not seen the movie I am not trying to rewrite the movie I just go the idea form there please read and review


	5. tell me the whole story

Chapter 5

Regina was at a loss how could she get Emma to love her like she used to.

Emma didn't remember her or Henry and it broke her heart that her son

could not spend anytime with his birth mother like he used to. She needed to

find a way to fix this. She had to talk to Snow and Charming and see if she

could help Emma remember her. So she called them and invited them over

so they could talk. A few minutes later they arrived at Regina's "Hey Regina

why did you want us here?" Charming was a confused as Snow was and he

wanted to know why Regina needed them and wouldn't call someone else.

"Look Emma not knowing who me or Henry is it's tearing both our hearts

apart we need to find a way to help her remember and I want it to be done

without using any magic I want them to come back naturally." Both Emma's

parents understood what Regina wanted but they were blanked out of idea's

then Henry came downstairs he had heard most of the conversation and he

had an idea. "Why don't we have Emma retrace her steps form the first day

she got here reintroduce her to everyone she met maybe they can jog her

memory bring her back to us they way she used to be." Snow suddenly

remembered what Emma had told her at the hospital "Well that's a good

idea Henry the thing is she had some kind of flash of a memory and she

remembers Henry and Regina she saw you too but she dosen't remember you but she thinks she's going to hate you for the rest of her life so I think

you should lay low for a little while let Charming, Henry and I deal with

this until Emma doesn't feel like killing you every time she sees you."

Regina shook her head "No let her get used to me see that she has no reason

to hate me I need to remind her how in love we were and I can't do that if I

just sit here and let you calm her down I need to do it on my own." Snow

and Charming understood where she was coming from so they took Regina

and Henry to the hospital so they could talk to Emma. When they walked in

Snow went in with Regina and Henry and Charming waited outside of the

room but close by just incase they needed him. "Emma sweetie I know you

don't wanna see her but she needs to talk to you. She was your true love you

need to try to remember her maybe talking to her might help. Your dad and I

will be right outside you call if you need us but talk to her first she really

misses you." Emma nodded and agreed and her mom left to give her and

Regina some privacy. Emma began "So you're my wife. When did all this

happen how did it all happen?" Regina sighed "That's a very long story dear

that can wait for another time." Emma became annoyed "No I want to hear

the whole story form you right now I wanna know how the heck we met and

how I feel in love with you tell me what happened."


	6. is she coming back maybe

Chapter 6

A/N: this may be my longest chapter I have to go through the whole dang story so enjoy. I'm going to write the story as if someone were reading it form a book.

Regina now knew she had to tell Emma the whole story best she could so

she began.

(start story) As Emma drove to the Mayor's home Henry kept trying to make her stay and break the curse she

was the only one who could do it. As the door to the mansion opened Regina ran out relived to see Henry and that was

the day Regina met Emma. She invited Emma in for a drink and told her about Henry and as Emma was about to leave

she saw that Henry left his book in her car and as she was about to leave she saw a wolf in the road and got into a

car accident the sheriff found her and she was thrown in a jail cell to stay there for the night that is when the

Mayor showed up and asked if she knew where Henry was and Emma had no idea. Regina started to feel threatened

by Emma since Henry spent so much time with her. She tried her best to keep them apart but it didn't work out that

well. Then was the day Emma was turned in to a thirteen year old (end story)

Regina told Emma what happened when she got turned into a thirteen year

old but Emma could not remember anything what happened next shocked

both the Mayor and Emma she shot up and placed a strong powerful kiss on

Regina then got up to go get changed and head home with her mom. As

Emma came out dressed and ready to go Regina stopped her in her tracks

"Ok Emma what was that? I tell you what happened and you kiss me are

you starting to remember who I am?" Emma knew her explanation would probaly earn her a slap in the face "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea I

just thought kissing you might bring back memories it was just a reflex I'm

really sorry." As Emma predicted Regina slapped her in the face and walked

out before Snow and Charming could stop her she ran after Regina "Look

Regina I'm sorry but I can't remember anything. All I know is that Henry is

my son I don't know how he got to you unless I gave him away for adoption

I guess I did. But look I'm trying here not everything can come back in a

day you have to give me time." Regina had tears streaming down her face.

"Emma we were about to start a family you and I with Henry and other

children we may want and now that may never happen when you remember

who I am and how much we loved each other you come and find me and

we'll find a way to work it out. Goodbye Emma I love you." Before Regina

drove away she heard Emma say "I love you too Regina I always will." And

that reminded Regina that the real Emma the one that she loved was still

there and would be coming back very soon and she could not wait.

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't give Emma her memories back until later but it's hard to write without the memories so the next chapters will be getting her memories back.


	7. someday we'll know

Chapter 7

A/N: I just watched A walk to remember and during the dance scene on the balcony a song plays it's called "Someday we'll know" Mandy Moore ft Jonathan Foreman I'm addicted to it so I am putting it in this chapter it's stuck in my head I need to get it out anyway enjoy.

Emma started walking away form the hospital after Regina drove off. For

some reason her heart felt like it was breaking but she was not sure why.

She was walking down to get her car from the hospital and she drove down

the streets of Story Brooke.

Emma: ninety miles outside Augusta

Can't stop driving

I don't know why

So many questions

I need an answer

Two years later

Your still on my mind

Regina walked into her home. Henry ran upstairs as she went to pour herself

a drink and she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and

looked at the picture of her and Emma on their wedding day.

Regina: what ever happened to Amelia Earhart

Who holds the starts up in the sky

Is true love just once in a life time

Both: did the captain of the Titanic cry

Some day we'll know

Emma: if love can move a mountain

Both: Someday we'll know

Regina: why the sky is blue

Both: someday we'll know

Why I wasn't meant for you

Emma: does anybody know the way to Atlantis

Regina: or what the wind says when she cries

Emma kept driving right past Regina's house she knew that place was

familiar but she couldn't remember why then suddenly a flash showed of the

first time she and Regina ever met and when they shared a drink.

Emma: I'm driving by the place that I met you

Both: for the ninety seventh time tonight

Some day we'll know

Emma: if love can move a mountain

Both: Someday we'll know

Regina: why the sky is blue

Both: someday we'll know

Why I wasn't meant for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Someday we'll know

Regina: Why Samson loved Delilah

Both: one day I'll go

Emma: dancing on the moon

Both: someday you'll know

That I was the one for you

Emma headed back to Snow's place so she could stay with her mom until

she found out why she loved Regina the way she did. She hoped it would

come back sooner rather than later.

Emma: I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow

Regina: and watched the starts crash in the sea

Emma: if I could as god just one question, question, question

Both: why aren't you here with me tonight

Some day we'll know

Regina: if love can move a mountain

Both: Someday we'll know

Emma: why the sky is blue

Both: someday we'll know

Why I wasn't meant for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Someday we'll know

Regina: Why Samson loved Delilah

Both: one day I'll go

Emma: dancing on the moon

Both: someday you'll know

That I was the one for you

As Emma got out of her car she turned around and ran back to Regina's

house. She knocked on the door until Regina opened the door. "Emma your

out of breath. She should have just drove here what's worng are you all

right?" Emma just stared at Regina then did what felt right she pushed her

lips up against Regina's and spent the rest of the night trying to remember

everything she could.


	8. Daniel steals love and hearts

Chapter 8

A/N: ok I'm bored so I'm writing a bunch of chapters now. I heard last week that Daniel is coming back so this chapter is to celebrate his return. I like Daniel but I had to make him a jerk in this story but I promise if you like him I have nothing against him. Anyway enjoy you may get a lot of emails about this story.

After Emma kissed Regina her heart fluttered and she felt something she

had not felt since she could remember. Regina was about to say something

but Emma ran out she now knew that she was in love with Regina Mills.

Emma needed to talk to her parents and let them know what was going on.

But Regina needed to get out of the house she told Henry she was going to

the diner and she would be back later. As she walked in she saw Danny

sitting there and went to join him. "Hello Danny or shall I call you Daniel. I

know Emma told me." Daniel smiled and laughed "Yes I figured she did

please sit down join me I would love to catch up." Regina sat down and they

began talking and to Regina it felt like the old days when her and Daniel

would spend time together in the stables and just talk for hours and hours.

"You know Daniel I still have the ring you gave me after my mother killed

you and I enacted the curse. I still don't understand how you are here you

died right in front of my eyes not even true love's kiss could bring you

back." Daniel started into Regina's eyes and Regina became captivated. "I

know I really missed you. I thought I would never see you again but when I first came in here and saw you I was happy but I now know Emma is the on

you belong with so I'll stay away you and I can just be friends." Regina

sighed deeply and Daniel could tell something was wrong so Regina told

him what happened "Look Emma and I got married and a while after that

she got into a car crash and lost all her memory it is coming back slowly she

remembers Henry and her parents but not me and it breaks my heart I don't

know what to do what if her memories never come back ?" Daniel knew that

now was his chance so he took it "Regina I know it's killing you and I wish

I could help but I can't. Regina I still love you I never stopped loving you

let's go back to the day before your mom killed me and let's get married you

said you still have my ring so what else needs to be done I can talk to the

whole town we can set this up. Please Regina marry me if you do I will be

made the happiest man alive. I know it sounds crazy but like you said the

Emma you loved may never come back so why waste any time waiting for

her I am her and I am willing to show you how much I love you Regina

please say you will be my wife I am begging you." Regina didn't know what

to say she was speechless "Daniel of course I will marry you I would be

honoured to be your wife I was and still am let's do this and not have to run

away I want to get married as soon as possible." Daniel smiled he knew

Regina would tell Emma and he would break her heart and his plan to get Regina to be his was going to happen one way or another and right now his

plan was working.


	9. i love you Regina please don't do this

Chapter 9

A/N: Hey readers so I was looking at my reviews for my last chapter and LOCISVU's review gave me and idea so some of the credit for this idea will go to them I am taking some of the idea but putting a twist so enjoy. This chapter has nothing to do with it I just wanted to let you readers know.

Regina ran straight to her car and drove over to Snow's place she needed to

tell Emma what just happened. She stopped her car and ran up the stairs and

knocked on the door. Emma yelled that the door was open and Regina saw

her sitting on the couch reading a book and she smiled she remembered that

Emma liked to read after she had a hard day and this was one of Regina's

favourite memories. "Hey Emma can we talk I have something I want to tell

you?" Emma closed the book and put it aside and looked at Regina. "sure

what's up you look really excited?" Regina was almost really jumping for

joy. "Daniel asked me to marry him." Emma was speechless she really

didn't know what to say. "Oh and what did you say?" Regina smiled "I said

yes." When Regina realized what that meant she tried to explain to Emma.

"Oh my god Emma I am so sorry I didn't realize how much that would hurt

you I am so sorry I am really terribly sorry. Are you ok?" Emma nodded but

Regina knew she was lying she could read Emma like and open book. "No

Regina I'm not ok you barley even know this guy he hasn't been around for

at least 28 years as far as I know and now you decide to marry him. Did you

even think about how much this would hurt me or Henry? How could you

do this to me?" Regina was shocked Emma didn't even know who she was

so she had no right to be pissed. "You don't even remember who I am so

why are you so mad I thought you would at least be happy for me it's the

least you can do." Emma was ready to tell Regina how she really felt about

her. "Dang it Regina I love you ok. I don't want to be with some guy I want

you to be with me I am trying to get everything back but it's not easy after I

kissed you the memory of our first kiss came back to me. I can't remember

our wedding but we can get married again do the wedding the same way we

did the first time I love Gina pleas don't do this to me." Regina melted when

that nickname was said by Emma she had started calling her that after they

got married and it always made her fall more in love with Emma than she

was before she considered what Emma was telling her but she couldn't turn

down Daniel so she hoped the day that her and Daniel got married Emma

would show up out of the blue and object to the union but she couldn't

expect it to happen but she prayed it would. "I'm sorry Emma I can't take

that chance just remember I love you and I always will. I'll come visit you

tomorrow let you know where the wedding is I hope you will come see you

in the morning." As Regina left Emma broke down and started crying she

loved Regina and she wanted to be with her for the rest of her life and she knew that she would have to stop this wedding as soon as possible to be

able to have Regina to herself.


	10. nobody wants to be lonley

Chapter 10

When Regina woke up that morning she headed over to see Emma just like she

promised her she would. When she walked in Emma was nowhere to be found

and she was beginning to worry. This was not normal someone was always home

if Emma was not Snow had to be home but she could not find her. She walked

upstairs and went into Emma's bedroom and saw her sitting on the floor holding

a picture of her and Regina with Henry on their wedding day. Regina's heart broke

she did not like seeing Emma like this it broke her heart into pieces and she

kneeled down to talk to her. "Emma hey I came like I said I would me and Daniel

are getting married next month I really want you to come. Will you do that for

me?" Emma didn't answer she really didn't want to go to the wedding but she

didn't want to be a jerk to Regina so she spoke up "Yeah fine I'll go even thought I

think you are making a big mistake by marrying this guy. He doesn't love you like I

do Regina you know that." Regina was tempted to go up to Emma and gather her

in her arms and tell her that she knew the truth and was going to end things with

Daniel but she couldn't "I'm sorry Emma I love you but I can do this. I'll see you

soon and again I love you goodbye.

Emma: why, why, why

Regina: oh, ooh, ooh

Emma: there you are in a darkened room

And your all alone looking out the window

Your heart is cold and lost the will to love

Like a broken arrow

Here I stand in the shadows

Regina: in the shadows

Emma: come to me, come to me

Can't you see that

Both: nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry

My body's longing to hold

So bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life (oh)

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why (why) why don't you let me love you

Why (ooh ohh yeah), why (oh why), why

Regina: ooh ohh yeah

Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song

It's a serenade so your heart can find me, oh

Emma ran out of her room and saw Regina at the bottom of the stairs when

Regina saw her she opened her arms and Emma ran down the stairs straight into

her arms and Regina held her and she never wanted to let go.

And suddenly you're flying down the stairs

Into my arms, baby

Emma: before I start going crazy

Regina: going crazy, ooh

Emma: run to me

Regina: run to me

Both: cause I'm dying

nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry (I don't wanna cry)

My body's longing to hold (I'm longing to hold you)

So bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life (oh)

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why, why, why don't you let me love you

Emma: I wanna feel you need me

Regina: feel you need me

Emma: just like the air you breathe

Regina: breathing I need you hear in my life

Don't walk away

Emma: don't walk away, walk away ooh

Regina: nobody wants to be lonely

Both: nobody wants to cry…yeah yeah

nobody wants to be lonely (yeah ooh ooh)

Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)

My body's longing to hold (is longing to hold you)

So bad it hurts inside (hurts inside)

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life (oh)

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why, why, why don't you let me love you

Let me love you

nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry (nobody wants to cry)

My body's longing to hold (I'm longing to hold you)

So bad it hurts inside (so hurt inside)

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life (oh)

Nobody wants to be lonely

So why, why, why don't you let me love you

Why (why), let me love you

Why don't you let me love you

Why, love you, let me love you

Why (why)

As they finished Regina let her go and she ran out of the house shocked she had

not been able to fight these feeling she had deep feelings for Emma and she could

not deny it any longer. As Regina left Emma had a flash of the day she asked

Regina to marry her and their wedding day. "Oh god I have to stop this wedding."

Now Emma needed her parents for this.

A/N: I know more music I'm sorry I just thought the song fit here I promise through the next few chapters I will stop with the music and work more on Daniel and Regina's wedding planning and Emma's plan to stop the wedding.


	11. did he do it maybe

Chapter 11

Regina ran to where Daniel was they needed to start planning their wedding.

When Regina walked in she saw Daniel waiting for her. "Hello darling

where were you I was looking for you?" Regina explained to Daniel that she

went to see Emma. Daniel understood and said he had to go talk to

Charming but he planned to go to Emma. As he left her promised Regina he

would be back soon and as he was driving he saw Emma at her crash site

and he stopped. "So this is where it happened hmm. well have you found

anything?" Emma looked up and pushed Daniel up against the cop car.

"Don't play stupid with me you were the one that crashed into me every

piece of evidence points to you. Like that dent on your car I have the same

exact dent on mine where you hit me and this pieces of car they are from

yours so you know what get your ass in this car I'm taking you in. You have

the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you

in a court of law. You have the right to and attorney if you can not afford

one we will provided for you." Daniel was shocked how violent Emma was

being with him. "Emma I didn't do this my car got jacked one day so I

walked everywhere and then it came back to me in the morning dented I

don't know what happened." Emma didn't believe a word he said she threw

him and the car and drove to the Sherriff's station and threw him in a cell. About an hour later Regina came to the station and saw Daniel in a prison

cell. "Emma you care to tell me why my fiancé is in a jail cell when he

should be helping me plan our wedding." Emma looked up and smiled

"He's in there because he is the one that crashed into my car and made me

lose my memories so he is guilty as charged." Regina could not comprehend

what she was hearing sure Emma and Daniel did not get along well but he

would never hurt Emma because that would mean he hurt Regina as well.

" Do you have any proof that he did it or are you just assuming." Emma told

Regina everything. "The size of the dent on the front of his car matches the

dent on mine. Little pieces of metal form the car were scattered around and

the match the model of the car he has. Do you really need anymore

evidence? Regina he did this because he knows as long as you were with me

he was never going to have you. He wanted you to himself and that's why

he did all this. When you told him I got in the accident he didn't seem

surprised did he?" Regina thought about it and it was true Daniel didn't

really seem that surprised. "No but what does that have to do with anything

he probaly that you were so happy to be my wife that you were oblivious

and you were not paying attention he had nothing to do with this. I am

taking him home. I will see you at my wedding in a month it was good to

see you again Emma. Come on Daniel let's go." As Regina walked at with Daniel he sent Emma what she called a bull shit eating grin and she knew

that Daniel had made Regina what Emma used to be to her a love sick

puppy and a doding and devoted wife.


	12. hope to see you there

Chapter 12

A/N: this is going to be my favourite one to write I am going to have so much fun hope you enjoy it. Happy Halloween!

Emma ran to Regina's she needed to talk to her she needed to convince her

that Daniel did all this just to have her to himself. She got in her car and

drove to Regina's luckily for her Daniel was not there so she could talk to

Regina. She crashed through the door searching for Regina she found her

upstairs in her bedroom. "Regina we need to talk. You have to believe me

Daniel did this. Why would I lie to you? I would never lie to the women I

love you are everything to me." Regina did not turn around she did not even

acknowledge the fact that Emma was there she was still in a foul mood

because of her. "I do not wish to speak with you so if you would be so kind

as to leave I am busy." Emma knew Regina was just lying so she would

leave her in peace but that was not going to happen today she was going to

stay until she was done talking to Regina. "Look Regina please just listen to

me after I'm done I promise the next time you see me will be at your

wedding I swear that to you." Regina finally turned around and Emma's

breath caught in her throat there she stood in front of Emma in nothing more

than her bra and a skirt and Emma was getting slightly aroused by her and

Regina could tell so she put a shirt on then walked toward Emma. "Ok

Emma you have an hour start talking." Emma took a deep breath and began

talking to Regina. "Look most of my memories have come back but some of

them are still missing. I will never be the same Emma that you were in love

with but I could be a different Emma that is so in love with you. My world

just has you and I together no one else but us. I know that you may not trust

me right now but I am deeply in love with you. If you don't believe me what

can I do to prove it to you." Regina showed no emotion on her face. "You

can leave I don't want to see you ever again I do not want you at our

wedding I want you to disappear and never return now go away and leave

me alone." Emma had tears building up in her eyes. "I can't believe that you

just said that to me. Regina please tell me you don't mean that you are just

hurt and confused please let what happened go I'm so so sorry please

believe me." Regina walked over and gathered Emma in her arms. "I do

believe you my love more than anything but I still don't think Daniel did

this I think he is being setup by someone maybe Mr. Gold or someone we

don't know please just look into it for me before you convict him again."

Emma could not believe it Regina was still sticking up for him how

ridiculous. "No he is guilty nothing is going to change my mind." "how dare

you he did nothing to hurt you how could you possibly think that he did

anything he has no clue what happened so how could you possibly convict him of something he had nothing to do with!" "you honestly think he had

nothing to do with what that crash did to me Regina all the evidence points

straight to him who else could it be!?" "Like I said he is being setup but it

seems that you are to blind to see it! Just go home I will see you at the

wedding it is on November 2 I hope to see you there." "Yeah don't count on

it." Emma ran out and ran straight to her car and drove home. When she got

inside she slumped to the floor and began crying. She had lost Regina

forever and she as never going to get her back her life was over.

A/N 2: get ready for two big shockers next chapter hope you enjoy this one. If you have any ideas please fell free to leave them in reviews I will give you full credit for the idea.


	13. Hello i'm i'll tell you later

Chapter 13

A/N: here are the shocker's this will be another favourite chapter of mine to write. Did anyone else love the last episode at least we know who Henry's father is and how everything happened to Emma looks like Regina's line about Tallahassee finally makes sense.

Emma had an idea to expose Daniel for what he really was if Regina would

not listen to words maybe she would listen to actions. So when Emma got

up that morning she went to the Diner to ask Ruby for help. "Hey Rubs I

need a favour I'll pay you if that's what it takes." "No need to do that Ems

what do you need?" Emma looked around to make sure no one was listening

in on their conversation. "I need you to flirt with Daniel seduce him so to

speak Regina won't believe anything I tell her about him and I need you to

help me prove I'm right." Ruby thought for a moment then she agreed to

help Emma. So the next day Ruby put her plan into action and Emma went

to invite Regina for lunch to apologize for what she had said to her the day

before and to expose Daniel for the player he is. As they walked in Emma

saw Daniel was not in the diner and neither was Ruby so she knew that her

plan must have worked so she walked with Regina to the ally and that's

where they found Ruby and Daniel and from what they could gather Daniel

was enjoying himself a little too much and when Regina saw this she took

off the ring that she had kept and threw it at Daniel. Then she grabbed

Emma's hand and they headed back to Regina's place. As they entered the

house Regina sat down and began crying her heart once again had been

broken she just could not catch a break first Emma and now Daniel. As

Emma saw her begin to cry she sat down next to her to try and comfort her.

" Hey Regina it's alright it just means he was not the right person I know

you'll find someone that loves you for just being you." Regina stopped

crying and looked over at Emma. "What like you is that what you are trying

to say? Sorry to burst your bubble Miss Swan but I would never ever go

back with you because if I do I would be unfaithful to my wife Emma Mills-

Swan." Emma knew what Regina wanted her to do so Emma pulled at the

ring she took back from Regina and got down on one knee. "Regina Mills I

have loved you since the first day I met you. I may have had a strong dislike

with you when it came to Henry but you have always been the person I

dream of when I fall asleep you are my one true love. Regina Mills will you

do me the honour of being my wife again?" Regina laughed when Emma

said again and smiled at her. "Of course I will my love let's just make sure

you don't get into a car accident." Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in

Regina's home and Regina knew what that meant. "What do I have to do to

keep you two apart. Regina I refuse to let you marry this thing." Regina

stepped in front of Emma to protect her. "Emma is not a thing she is a woman and mother you can not dictate what I do anymore." Emma looked

at Cora then at Regina. "Mother she's your mom the one that killed Daniel."

Regina's eyes told Emma how spot on she was. "Oh dear I don't believe we

have met hello Emma Swan I am Cora Regina's mother." Regina shot her

mother back. "Don't you dare touch her she is mine and you are not going to

take her away like you did Daniel." Cora just laughed "I see he didn't stay

dead long enough but I don't need to worry about him I need to take care of

this leech attached to you." Regina let out a low menacing growl "She may

be a leech but I love her for it." Emma looked awestruck "Hey what do you

mean I'm a leech." Regina turned to her "You know I mean that in the most

loving way possible dear but we will talk about that later." Emma just

huffed and Cora took this time and threw Emma across the room into a wall

and Emma was knocked out. This gave power to Regina's rage and she was

so upset that she was able to use a spell to at least severely injure her mother

and as the spell hit her Cora disappeared as she did Regina ran to Emma.

"Dear are you alright?" Emma moaned then smiled at Regina "I'm fine my

head is just a little soar but I'm fine." Regina smiled "Come on let's get

ourselves to bed." And that night Emma had the best sleep she had in ages.


	14. If you had my love

Chapter 14

As Emma awoke she noticed that all the pain form the attack was gone. She

looked over and saw that Regina treated her wounds last night and as she

lay back down she felt Regina's arm wound around her waist. This was the

happiest she had been in a long time she got the girl back and her memories

were coming back slowly but surely and she was getting married again to

the women she loved more than anything. Emma just lay there thinking and

Regina woke up. "Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Emma just

smiled at her and Regina just took that as a yes and they went to wake up

Henry and surprise him. "Henry hey kid wake up." Henry slowly opened his

eyes and smiled when he saw his moms. "Emma what are you doing here?

Aren't you supposed to be at your moms?" Emma smiled at her son and he

knew that meant that his moms were back together for good. He saw the

rings on their fingers and that told him everything he needed to know. He

jumped out of bed and hugged them both tightly and they knew he was

happy. As Emma was leaving Henry gave her something and told her not to

open it until she got to work it was a surprise. She drove to work and

opened the envelope that Henry gave her in there was a badge that was like

hers she didn't understand until she saw someone walk into the station and

there at the door was Graham and he looked great and looked like he hadn't aged a day it had been a year since Emma had seen him he just left and

Emma had not seen him in the longest time. "Graham oh my god. It's so

good to see you. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a year no

one told me you were coming." Graham smiled he really had missed Emma

and everyone in Story Brooke and he was glad to be back. "I know I asked

Henry to keep this a secret I wanted to surprise you all it looks like it

worked." Emma countied talking to him and Regina walked into the office

around lunch to see if Emma wanted to join her for lunch and when she saw

Graham and Emma hugging she ran out of the station and ran home she

could not believe Emma would do this to her. She planned to confront her

fiancé when she got home with the perfect song. When Emma walked in she

was stopped in the living room by Regina. She saw her wearing on of the

wife beater t-shirts Emma owned and an pair of Emma's favourite skinny

jeans and she remembered when Regina wore something like that she knew

she was in trouble.

If you had my love

And I gave you all my trust

Would you comfort me

And if somehow knew that your love would be untrue

Would you lie to me

And call me baby

Now if I gave you me, this is how it's got to be

First of all I won't take you cheatin on me

Tell me who can I trust if I can't trust in you

And I refuse to let you play me for a fool

You said that we could possibly spend eternity

See that's what you told me (that's what you said)

But if you want me

You have to be fulfilling my dreams

(if you really want me babe)

If you had my love

And I gave you all my trust

Would you comfort me

And if somehow knew that your love would be untrue

Would you lie to me

And call me baby

Said you want my love and you've got to have it all

But first there are some things you need to know

If you want to live

With all I have to give

I need to feel true love

Or it's got to end, yeah

I don't want you

Trying to get with me

And I end up unhappy

(Don't need the hurt and I don't need the pain)

So before I do

Give myself to you

I have to know the truth

(If I spend my life with you)

Regina went up to Emma and pushed her down on the couch and stalked

over to her and finished the song by singing the chorus into Emma's ear.

If you had my love

And I gave you all my trust

Would you comfort me

And if somehow knew that your love would be untrue

Would you lie to me

And call me baby

As Regina finished she walked upstairs into her room grabbed a pillow and

a blanket and threw them at Emma. "When I start to trust you once more

you can sleep in our room but now you sleep on the couch goodnight Miss

Swan." Emma didn't understand she didn't know what she did but she had

to figure it out she was tired so she decided to go to sleep and figure it out in

the morning.


	15. who is it

Chapter 15

Emma was in the doghouse after Regina thought happened between herself

and Graham. She decided to go find Graham and see if he could help her

talk to Regina and convince her that all the are is friends. She went to

Granny's and that's where she found him she went to talk to him about what

happened between her and Regina. "Graham I really need your help." He

Was sitting at the bar when he heard Emma's voice and he motioned for her

to sit down next to him. "Emma what's going on?" As she sat down and

looked at him tears welled up in her eyes and he knew something must have

happened between her and Regina. "Oh Emma I am so sorry. What can I

do?" Emma began telling him what they should do and they put their plan

into action. Graham drove to Regina's with Emma driving right behind him

so they could talk to Regina. Regina opened the door when she saw

Graham's car. "You. How dare you show up here. You are the reason that

Emma and I can not be in peace. You are messing up our relationship and

it's all your fault." Graham got tackled by Regina and Emma got out of her

car and ran to pull Regina off of him. "Baby calm down he's here to explain

what you saw." Regina broke out of Emma's grasp. " I know what I saw I

was there." Emma knew there was only one way to distract Regina long

enough for her to listen. She put both of her hands on both sides of Regina's face and leaned in. Regina tried to move her face away but Emma had a

strong grip on Regina's face and connected her lips with Regina's. At first

Regina resisted but then melted into the kiss and her lips moved in sync

with Emma's and she fell into Emma's arms. She started crying feeling

foolish for believing Emma would hurt her and she knew Emma would

never be unfaithful to her she loved her more than anything else. "Regina I

was hugging him because I have no seen him for a year. It was a hello hug

and we were catching up that's all that it was I swear that to you I promise. I

love you I'm sure you know that let's go inside we'll talk later you should

go get some more sleep." Regina looked at her and smiled "Will you join

me?" Emma laughed then followed her inside. " How can I say no?" As

Regina walked into the house Emma walked back outside and helped

Graham up. "Thanks I got my girl back go home relax I'll see you

tomorrow." As he left a pair of eyes was watching Emma from behind a

bush near Regina's home and was ready to take away Regina for good and

to kill Emma and get the real happy ending they thought they so rightfully

deserved.


	16. Stupid boy

Chapter 16

Nick walked into the diner and sat down next to Daniel. "Yeah buddy sorry

to tell you but the Emmster and Regina are back together." Daniel slammed

his head against the bar. He lost Regina because of that stupid thing he did

with Ruby. "Man I need to get her back she was the one who knew me the

best." Nick was a friend of Daniel's they knew each other before Daniel

started working for Regina's family and he always went to Nick when he

needed to talk about Regina. And now he was hear to help Daniel like he

usually used to do. Nick sat there thinking how he could trick Emma and get

her away from Regina so Daniel could make his move and get her back. He

now had no idea. "Buddy I wish I could help but I don't know what to tell

you." Daniel looked at Nick and smiled at him he always knew he could

count on his best friend and he knew he was trying to help so he had no

reason to get mad when he was trying this hard. "You know what Nick head

off to Granny's get some rest I'll call you if I think of anything and you do

the same I'm tired anyway I can't think clearly right now. Thanks for the

help." Nick nodded then left and Daniel went home but he saw August

sitting up on a stool with a guitar asking for singers and when Daniel saw

Regina and Emma walk in he had his song stuck on his mind.

Well she was precious like a flower

She grew wild, wild but innocent

A perfect prayer in a desperate hour

She was everything beautiful and different

Stupid boy, you can't fence that in

Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind

She laid her heart in soul right in your hands

And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans

She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens

When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't

Stupid boy, stupid boy oh

Regina looked over and was shocked to see Daniel up on the stage. She had

no clue that he could sing but she became impressed but knew Emma could

sing better.

So what made you think you could take a life

And just push it push it around

I guess to build yourself up so high

You had to take her and break her down

She laid her heart in soul right in your hands

And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans

She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens

When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't

You stupid boy

Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost

The only thing that made you feel alive

Well she laid her heart in soul right in your hands

And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans

Yes, you did

She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens

When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't

You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old stupid boy

Same old stupid boy

It took her awhile for her to figure out she could run

But when she did she was long gone, long gone

Ah, she's gone, she's long gone

Yes, she's gone

Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me

And she loved me, she loved me

God please, just let her know

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees

She's never coming back to me

Emma smirked and walked up to Daniel. "You got that right you are a stupid

boy and she is never coming back to you so back off buddy boy she's mine

for good I would never hurt her like you did." As Emma walked away

Regina came up to him. "Daniel that was very sweet thank you for the song.

you know what? I was wrong to leave you like that maybe we can give our

relationship another chance let me just make sure Emma knows this let me

talk to her." Regina went outside to talk to Emma. "You know what Emma I

think I may be wrong about you and I. Daniel seems to really regret what he

did I'm going to go back with him if it doesn't work within a week I will

come back I promise." Emma was awestruck "Your going back with him

after everything he did. Regina he's just trying to steal you from me don't

you see that?" Regina just turned around and walked back inside. Emma

stood there on the sidewalk and pulled out her phone. She dailed one

number that she knew she could trust. "Hello." a male voice came over the

line. "Hey Graham it's Emma. You want to go out tomorrow night just you

and I?" Emma could hear the smile in his voice. "Sure should I pick you up

at Regina's." Emma thought about it. "Yeah around 6:00 is that good for you?. Graham confirmed and Emma was ready to hurt Regina the same way

she just hurt her.

A/N: I know another song. I'm sorry but I love Keith Urban and this song was stuck in my head. You may hate so I'm going to hide behind Emma and let her protect me I already told her my plan I'm just kidding but I promise it will get better but I'm still going to hide lol.


	17. were back for real but it's not good

Chapter 17

Here it was date night for both Emma and Regina. Regina with Daniel and

Emma with Graham. Graham showed up first to get Emma. Daniel was

going to come a little later. When Regina saw Graham she saw that he was

here for Emma and that cut her deep in her chest. As soon as Graham and

Emma left Daniel showed up to pick her up. Daniel took Regina to La

Bellicose. As they walked in they sat down and looked over and they saw

Graham and Emma not sitting to far away from them. Regina could not

understand why everywhere she went Emma seemed to be there. Daniel told

Regina he had to go to the bathroom and when Graham saw him he

followed and that's when Emma saw Regina and went to confront her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina laughed. "I could ask you the same

thing Miss Swan. I am here because this is where Daniel wanted to bring

me." Emma's heart tore she wanted Regina back and her heart was broken

into pieces this was the first and only women she was helplessly in love

with and she belonged to someone else. "Regina please I can't live a day

without you I need you in my life you mean everything to me. Please tell me

you know that." Regina stood up and walked toward Emma. "Oh Emma

don't cry please. Look what happened at the diner was my insecurities I felt

that you were going to leave me because Daniel was not going to stop till he got me back. I knew he would hurt you if I stayed with you I can't put you

in more danger. You've seen my mother she is bad enough. Daniel is

nowhere close to her but I'd rather my mother hurt him then you." She

reached out her hand to cup Emma's cheek Emma leaned into the touch. "I

will always love you Emma just remember that I never stopped loving you

please just tell me you understand that?" Emma nodded than leaned in and

kissed Regina. Suddenly the restaurant disappeared and they were in the

stables in fairy tale world. "Oh no not here. This is where it happened."

Regina now knew what was going to happen. "Emma go hide in one of the

gates don't come out till I tell you to. Don't ask questions just do as I say

please." Emma ran into one behind a horse when the doors to the stable

slammed open. "Where is she Regina" a voice rang out. Regina responded

"You will not destroy my life again." As Regina was about to attack she got

hit and was out cold. "Regina wake up baby come on" Emma ran out. "Ah

there you are." Emma crowed in fear as the figure came forward.


	18. forget stable boys i want a knight

Chapter 18

As Emma was standing near Regina the shadow walked towards them. As

he came into the light Emma saw it was Captain Hook a very dangerous

man. She shook Regina trying to wake her up and protect the both of them.

Regina was out cold and Emma did not know how to stop Hook. As he was

about to attack Emma a light shot out form behind her and threw him back.

Emma turned around and saw Regina was awake. "Baby are you ok?"

Emma ran over concerned for her girlfriend. Regina winced when Emma

touched her arm and she knew it was broken. She lifted up Regina and put

her good arm around her shoulder so she could help Regina walk out. The

found Jefferson outside and he helped them get back to Story Brooke so

they could get back to their family. Emma layed Regina down in her house

and called Whale. He came in and looked at Regina and said it wasn't too

bad Regina just had a broken arm so Whale told Emma that Regina would

be in a cast for a while but she was going to be fine. Emma sat down and

waited for Regina to wake up. Daniel tried to come over and see her but

Emma didn't let him in the house she planned to see what Regina wanted

when she woke up. Regina woke up and when she saw Emma she smiled.

"Hey Regina. How are you feeling?" Regina chuckled "Like I just got run

over by a truck. How are you?" Emma walked over to Regina and broke down Regina did not understand why this beautiful angel was crying.

"Emma dear why are you crying?" Emma gave her a wet smile. "I thought I

lost you I was so worried that you had been killed. I'm crying because I'm

happy that you are here and alive that's all that matters to me I love you."

Regina got up and grabbed Emma and pulled her close to her with her good

arm and Emma looked up at her and gave her a quick peck on her lips and

as Emma was about to pull away Regina pulled her back and connected her

lips with Emma's and Emma couldn't find the will to pull back she loved

this women and was glad that she got back the women she had been fighting

for as long as she could remember. When she first met Regina she was in

love and that never changed. She would never admit it but she missed

having little arguments with Regina. Emma pulled away form Regina and

she whimpered Regina wanted Emma's lips against hers again. She smiled

and pulled Regina upstairs and the two of them spent the rest of the night

together wrapped into each others arms. Regina looked at Emma "You

wanna have some fun tonight?" Emma looked at her shocked "Are you

joking?" Regina laughed. "As Sidney says I don't joke." They both smiled

at the memory of when Regina came to the diner and gave Emma the badge

and she became Sherriff. They were both so tired from today that they both

fell asleep quickly and slept peacefully.


	19. extraordinary merry Chritsmas

Chapter 19

A/N: in the sprit of Christmas this is my Christmas chapter. I'm not really in the Christmas sprit right now I'm just really not happy I don't know why. So if this isn't happy and peppy you know why. I think I'm not happy because my aunt pulled something and messed up a tradition. But you guys don't care about my family problems and you don't need to here about them so enjoy this chapter.

Regina was a little disappointed that she had to get hurt during Christmas.

That was her and Henry's favourite holiday. Emma never liked Christmas

until now living in foster homes Emma never got presents but now she had a

family that loved her and wanted to give her presents. Henry woke them up

early and Emma went downstairs with Henry to bring the presents upstairs

so they could open them together. Emma had a special present for Regina

and Henry and they had to go to Granny's diner to get it so they got dressed

and headed out. When they got there the whole town was there and August

was waiting for Emma with a guitar so they could sing the song for Regina

and Henry.

August: It came into my dreams last night

A great big man in red and white

He told me that it's gonna be

A special year for you and me

Underneath the mistletoe

Hold me tight and kiss me slow

The snow is high

So come inside

I wanna hear you say to me

Both: it's a very, very, merry ,merry Christmas

Gonna party until Santa grants my wishes

Got my halo on

I know what I want

It's who I'm with

It's an extraordinary merry Christmas

It dosen't come as a surprise

Who's been naughty who's been nice

There's someone here for everyone

Another year has just begun

Silent night, not inside

slaybells ring until the light

Hearts explode, here we go

It's all like they're inside your eyes

it's a very, very, merry ,merry Christmas

Gonna party until Santa grants my wishes

Got my halo on

I know what I want

It's who I'm with

It's an extraordinary merry Christmas

Won't you meet me by the tree

Slip away so secretly

Can't you see how this could be

The greatest gift of all

it's a very, very, merry ,merry Christmas

Gonna stay with you till Santa grants my wishes

Got my halo on

I know what I want

It's who I'm with

It's an extraordinary merry Christmas

It's an extraordinary merry

very, very, merry ,merry Christmas

Gonna party until Santa grants my wishes

Got my halo on

I know what I want

It's who I'm with

It's an extraordinary merry Christmas

it's a very, very, merry ,merry Christmas

It's an extraordinary merry Christmas

Emma walked over and pulled Regina under the mistletoe and gave her a

Christmas kiss and August did the same to Ruby and Charming to Snow.

All the couples were happy and they had their Christmas wishes and their

Christmas loves who could ask for more

A/N 2: Song is an original composition called Extraordinary Merry Christmas by the Glee Cast


	20. still in love

Chapter 20

It was a little after Christmas Regina was still be ridden. She hate feeling dependent on Emma she was used to doing things for herself. Emma didn't mind she loved Regina and she would always be there for her. Henry helped when he got home from school but Emma did the most. Henry had other things he needed to focus on. One day Emma went upstairs and Regina was nowhere to be found. She walked downstairs and saw Regina was trying to walk.

Emma ran over and stood close to Regina to help her if she needed it. When Regina saw her she smiled and Emma smiled back. Regina got as far as the stairs before she stopped. She may have been able to walk downstairs but upstairs was a whole different story so Emma helped her go up the steps. "Regina that's amazing your getting yourself back to feeling better and being able to walk without feeling pain. That's amazing baby." Regina smiled at Emma and gave her a kiss before she lay back down on the bed and took a nap before Henry got home.

When Henry got home Regina was still sleeping so he went upstairs and crawled in next to his mom and lay next to her waiting for her to wake up. When she woke up and saw her son was asleep she watched him and was happy that he loved her the way she wanted him to since Emma first came to Story Brooke. Emma was sitting downstairs looking over a venue for her and Regina's wedding. She hadn't talked to Regina about them getting married but she didn't want to Daniel to come back so she had to plan this wedding fast.

When Regina came downstairs with Henry and saw Emma looking over something and walked over and sat down next to her to see what it was. "What are you looking at dear?" Emma looked over and Henry jumped up to sit between his moms. "I'm just looking at venues for our wedding. That is if you still want to marry me."

Regina laughed she could not believe that Emma was not sure if Regina really did love her like she thought she did. "Emma of course I still wanna marry you but I would like to be able to walk down the aisle so we may need to wait till I am fully healed I do not want to walk down the aisle in a cast." Emma understood she would wait till Regina was better and then they would get married.

Emma started singing under her breath. "It' a beautiful night were looking for something dumb to do hey baby I think I wanna marry you." Regina answered back with the next part. "Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice who cares baby I think I wanna marry you." Henry had to stop the song there because he knew if they kept going they would not stop until the song was over. "Okay we get the point I'm going to bed I'm tired good night Mom goodnight Emma." "Goodnight Henry" then they both headed upstairs to go to bed as well


	21. Neil Cassidy (Henry's father?)

Chapter 21

Emma and Regina had already found there dresses for the wedding and now they had to book the venue but Emma was not sure when Regina was going to be fully healed. She kept asking Whale to give her a date when Regina would be better but he kept telling her he didn't know. When Emma went to book the venue Regina told her to make it in two weeks from now. They were so close and no one not even Daniel was going to ruin it this time.

When Emma went to the venue Nick showed up. He was Daniel's best friend but Emma noticed him right on the spot. "Neal what are you doing here." Neal looked up and smiled at Emma here was Henry's father right in front of her. "Well Emma it's been a while where's my son I wanna see him." Emma walked over to him and punched him. "Your not going anywhere near Henry you are not his father at least to me you are not. She set up the venue and then headed home.

Regina smiled when she saw Emma walked through the door. Emma smiled back at her and sat down next to her. She put her arm around Regina and Regina rested her head on her shoulder. This is how their life was supposed to be no distractions no problems just love. When Henry heard that Emma was back her ran downstairs he had to talk to his mom and Emma. "Mom Emma look what I found!" When Emma looked over she saw Henry had his birth certificate in his hands.

Emma grabbed it out of his hands and put it in her pocket but Emma knew it was to late Henry already found out about his father. "Why didn't you tell me about Neil Cassidy he's my dad right?" Emma nodded and Henry ran upstairs he could not believe that this man was his dad. All this info he found proved that what Emma said about his dad being a bad guy was true. Henry wanted to me his dad but he had no clue where to look. Emma might be able to find him but he knows she won't help him he needed someone that could help. He went to go talk to August because he found his father and maybe he could help Henry find his.

As Henry was on the street he ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't see you there. Are you looking for someone." The man looked down at Henry. "Yeah I'm looking for Emma Swan you know where she is." Henry nodded "Yeah she's at my adoptive mom's house. Why? who are you?" He responded my name is Neil Cassidy and I want to talk to Emma about meeting my son Henry." A smile speard across Henry's face he just found his dad and he could not be happier.

A/N: just so you don't get confused. Think if Neil was really form FTL like Daniel. Nick is Neil let's just leave it at that. Just so you guys know I hate Neil I really do. SWANQUEEN FOREVER.


	22. lovesick fool

Chapter 22

Henry took Neil back to his mom's house so he could see Emma. Neil was so happy he had found his son. He hoped Emma would let him spend some time with Henry but he doubted it. He walked in with Henry and when Emma turned and saw him her heart froze. "Neil what are you doing here I told you I didn't want to see you anymore." Neil walked up to Emma. "Look give me one last chance if I blow it you will ever have to see me again. Emma looked to Regina than Neil. Then she sighed. "Fine one last chance I will go back with you but if you screw up we are done understood." Neil nodded and Emma and him left with Henry. Regina started crying and began to let her feeling out through song.

Who are you? You're looking like a stranger

You were once my love and my savoir

Now I'm left with nothing but your makeup

On my pillow

And I can't sleep, the pills they never helped

Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell

I can't believe this rose has lost it red

And it's petals

Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me

If I said I wished you the best, I was lying

Waking up just brings me down (down)

Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)

And my bed is half empty not half full

I'd rather live with broken bones

Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool

Like a lovesick fool (x3)

Where's you go?

You said you'll never leave me

All alone, my heart is barley beating

Like a ghost you haunt me everyday that your gone

I'm not the same

Now something went missing

There's a cage it feels like a prison

Here, I'll stay until you come back home (home)

Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me

If I said I wished you the best, I was lying

Waking up just brings me down (down)

Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)

And my bed is half empty not half full

I'd rather live with broken bones

Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool

Am I a lovesick fool?

Or am I giving up?

Am I a lovesick fool?

Waking up just brings me down (down)

Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)

Waking up just brings me down (down)

Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (nowhere to be found)

And my bed is half empty not half full

I'd rather live with broken bones

Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool

Like a lovesick fool (x3)

Regina then got off the couch an tried to get up the stairs but she couldn't do it alone. Luckily Snow showed up with Charming and they helped her up the stairs and into bed then they went to Regina's guest bedroom and stayed there they needed to talk to her in the morning.


	23. goodbye Neil

Chapter 23

Regina awoke early that morning and went downstairs to make breakfast for Snow and Charming. When she was almost finished Snow and Charming came out they had to talk to Regina. "Regina what happened we came by yesterday to check on you and Emma and somehow Emma and Henry are nowhere to be found. Where are they?" Charming had asked and Snow wondered the same thing she wanted to know where her daughter and grandson had disappeared to. Regina turned to face them. "I'm am not aware if Emma told you about Neil Cassidy he is Henry's biological father and Henry somehow found him and Emma went to go live with him. She is giving him another chance like I did with Daniel." Snow face palmed herself and had the urge to get up and slap Regina.

She got up and walked over to Regina. "You need to go talk to her find out why she felt the urge to give him once last chance. She loves you I don't doubt that for one second. Regina you need to get her back she needs you in her life I know it." Regina shook her head she couldn't talk to Emma. She knew Emma would not listen to her so Snow and Charming decided to go talk to her. When they crashed through Neil's door Charming grabbed Neil threw him out the door locked it and went to find Emma. They went upstairs and saw her sitting on the bed with Henry. "Emma we all need to talk an no this can not wait." Emma sighed and let her parents talk to her. "What do you guys need? I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone I'm tired and Neil's not doing anything to help to take care of Henry so I'm acting as a single parent." Snow shook her head. "Then why do you stay why don't you go back to Regina? At least you know she would help you out with Henry I would go back if I were you." Emma stood up and decided to be an ass and had slapped her mom. "Well your not me ok? And why the heck would I go back to Regina I'm pretty sure she dosen't want me there."

Snow and Charming left but not before letting Neil back in the house as they could see Emma was content where she was who were they to make their adult daughter do something she did not want to do. Emma really did want to go back to Regina but she was sure she would not be welcome in the mansion any more after what she did. A few minutes later Regina walked in she needed to talk to Emma. When she saw Neil sitting on the couch she walked over to him to find out where Emma was. "Ok Cassidy where is Emma I need to speak with her?" Neil was very scared of Regna so he knew he should just answer her questions and do what she asked. "She's upstairs in our room with Henry I think Henry may be sleeping he's been really tired and Emma has no clue why." Regina smirked then walked up the stairs. "Emma we need to talk. I miss you I want you to come back home." Emma saw Regina and she smiled and tears spilled out of her eyes. "I miss you to I would love to come back but I don't think Neil will let me leave he's making me stay here." Regina laughed. "Let me take care of that." They packed all of Emma's bags and as Emma was walking out with Regina Neil saw them and didn't even try to stop them he lost his son and his girlfriend in one day. He now knew that Emma belonged to Regina and he and Daniel had no chance.


	24. the dreams

Chapter 24

When Emma got back to the mansion she saw that Regina was walking and that her led had healed. "Regina baby your walking. This is amazing I didn't notice until now. Now I know you will be walking down that aisle." She smiled at Emma. "I also have another surprise for you darling I have not even told your parents yet." She grabbed Emma's hands and place them on her stomach and Emma's jaw dropped and then she smiled. "Is it…" Regina nodded and Emma was so glad that it was her child.

Regina was pregnant and that made Emma ten times happier than she usually is. She was getting married to the love of her life and they were having a child together Emma knew she had to tell her parents. Emma got a call a few weeks later form August he had told her that this record producer had heard her sing and wanted to sign her to write her own album but he had a song he wanted her to perform for him before her signed her. When she told Regina she told her to go for it. So Emma called August and told him to tell the guy yes.

The next day was the day Emma was going to meet this guy and she was going to get her dream of being a famous artist. When she walked in she saw August there and gave him a huge hug. "What no Regina I thought she might have came with you?" Emma laughed. "She's to tired she wants to stay I tired to get her to come but she decided not to so it's just me." When she walked in the man turned around and smiled at Emma. "Hi I'm Chris Marks and you young lady have an amazing voice but I need to hear you sing a song for me and then I'll see how you do with that song and then I'll sign you. Sing me a little something now if you can." Emma smiled then began.

If this were forever

What could be better

We already proved it worked

But in two thousand one hundred

Twenty three hours a bend in the universe

It's gonna make everything in

Our whole world change

And you know that where we are

Will never be the same.

Chris put up his hand. "Just what I was looking for so Emma. How do you feel about starting tomorrow?" She nodded her head signed the papers and went home to relax before her performance in the morning and Regina promised she would come to that.

A/N: ok every time Emma and Regina slept together there was sexual things. And I don't know if Jennifer Morrison or Emma for that matter can sing but in my story she can.


	25. stand out

Chapter 25

Emma woke up the next morning and woke up Regina and Henry so they could get ready and head to the studio for Emma to try out that song and see how it sounded. When she walked in she was excited and Regina smiled she had never seen Emma like this and she knew Emma would be able to pull off whatever song they wanted her to do. When Chris walked out he saw all three of them and led them in the office and gave Emma the song and started playing the music and Emma started singing.

Open you your eyes, take a look at me

Get the picture fixed in your memory

I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart

And I won't stop until I start

To stand out

To stand out

Some people settle for the typical thing

Livin all their lives waiting in the wings

It ain't a question of "if" just a matter of time

Before I move to the front of the line

Once your watching every move that I make

You gotta believe that I got what it takes

To stand out, above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud

Till mine is the only face you'll see

Gonna stand out

Til ya notice me

Regina smiled some of the lyrics reminded her of Emma before they met and fell in love and Emma felt just like the person that wrote the song.

If the squeaky wheels always getting the grease

I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace

And I'll do it all again till I get it done

Until I become your number one

No method to the madness, no means of escape

Gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape

It ain't a question of "how" just a matter of when

You get the message that I'm trying to send

I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head

And you know I'm going all the way to the end

To stand out, above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud

Til mine is the only face you see

Gonna stand out

Til ya notice me

Emma already knew she was Regina's number one and she had become her number one and fought for it.

If I could make you stop and take a look at me

Instead of just walking by

There's nothing that

I wouldn't do if it was getting you to notice

I'm alive

All I need is half a chance

A second thought, a second glance

To prove, I got whatever it takes

It's piece of cake

To stand out, above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud

Tit mine is the only face you'll see

Gonna, stand out, staaaand out

Stand out

Stand out

Til mine is the only face you'll see

Gonna stand out

Til ya notice me

Regina smiled and cheered and Henry did the same. When Chris stood up they were all waiting anxiously. "Emma welcome you are our new artist." Regina took Emma home but dropped off Henry at his grand parents so her and Emma could celebrate.


	26. wait what

Chapter 26

A/N: I had watched the OUAT episode on Sunday and in the next episode we finally meet Bae. From Emma's facial expression I think it might be Neil so I'm going to bring him in for a little while in this chapter.

Emma's life was perfect. She had just got a job as a famous performer and Regina was still Mayor and running the town with an iron fist. Emma loved having this job it was all she dreamed about her, Regina, Henry and the new baby on the way this was Emma's dream. As Emma was heading to work the next day she got a call form a number she did not know. "Hello?" Emma answered for a while she heard nothing until a slow voice came over the phone. "Hello Emma I missed you this morning. where are you?"

She could not believe Neil even had the audacity to call her after what he made her do and it broke Regina's heart when Emma left her. "Neil what do you want? I'm done talking to you I think me leaving made that clear." Neil just laughed then hung up. Emma was worried was Neil planning to hurt Regina or Henry. She hoped not she went to talk to the one person who would know what Neil was planning. She wasn't' sure how he would react when he saw her but she was hoping he would help.

She crashed through an apartment door a few hours later and then looked around and saw who she was looking for sitting on the couch. "Daniel look I know you hate me right now but I need your help. Look if you don't help something could happen to Regina and I know you don't want that." Daniel finally sat up. "Ok Emma what's going on?" Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Neil called me this morning. Do you know if he is planning anything that involves Henry or Regina or both of them." Daniel thought for a while then he remembered something Neil told him the day Emma left him. "He's planning to kill Regina so that you will go back with him. He told me if Regina was gone that you would not have a choice. I tried to stop him but he knocked me out and then ran to get his gun and then call you and then go after Regina I would go home if I was you."

Emma grabbed Daniel and made him come with her. When they got to Regina's they saw Neil walking up the walk way with his gun ready. "Neil please don't do this. I need Regina you don't understand." Neil turned and shot at Daniel and Emma but luckily the both got down before the bullets could hit them. Daniel was the first to get up and he walked over to Neil. "Look man you don't have to do this it's not right you know that. Come on let's leave we can find girls that are available somewhere else we don't have to resort to violence.

Neil did not listen her kicked down the door and went searching for Regina. Daniel ran in before him and went upstairs to warn Regina. He broke through her bedroom door and Regina was surprised to see him. "Daniel how nice to see you. What's going on?" Daniel was out of breath but finally he spoke. "Regina Neil is here he has a gun he's planning to kill you." As Daniel finished speaking a bullet got shot and hit Daniel and it killed him instantly. When Regina saw Neil she was frozen with fear. He shot the bullet but before it hit Regina Emma ran in an jumped in front ot the bullet and it hit her square in the chest.

Regina called 911 and they arrested Daniel and took Emma to the hospital. She was praying to god that Emma was alright she couldn't lose her after everything they went through together.


	27. Emma is dead or alive

Chapter 27

Regina ran into the hospital right behind Emma after they took her out of the ambulance. "Emma baby you need to wake up please." They ran Emma into surgery and Regina sat out in the waiting room and called Emma's parents. "Snow you and Charming need to come to the hospital Emma has been shot. I will explain when you get here just please hurry." Snow and Charming were there in a few hours. "Regina where is Emma." Regina looked over at them. "She is in surgery I asked Red to drop off Henry because I know he is going to want to see his mom."

Henry ran in a few moments later and threw himself at Regina. She held him close to her and they both sat quietly to see if Whale could save Emma and hoped she would make it through surgery. Whale came out with a smile on his face. "She's fine we got the bullets out of her and we stopped the bleeding. She is in recovery she can only have two visitors at a time who is going in first?" Regina told Snow and Charming to go in first and she would go in after they came out of the room. When they walked in they smiled at their daughter and she smiled back. "Hey mom and dad."

They walked a little closer. "Emma Swan how dare you scare us like that you could have died." Snow was very afraid and Emma understood. Emma had a frown forming on her face. "I had to save Regina if I had not jumped in front of those bullets that Neil shot at Regina she would be in this bed and probaly dead. I did what I had to for true love you two should understand that more than anyone." They both nodded they understood why someone would sacrifice themselves for true love. "Can you guys send in Regina and Henry I wanna see them." Snow nodded and her and Charming left the room and went to get Regina. "She wants to see you and Henry." Charming told them so they both headed to Emma's room.

When they walked in she smiled and Henry ran to where she was and climbed on the bed and Emma pulled him into a hug then Henry moved so Emma could give a hug to Regina so Regina sat down next her on the bed and Emma pulled her in as well. "Darling I was so afraid that we had lost you I thought I would never see you again." Emma pulled Regina into a kiss. "I have to say Regina I never thought I be able to feel your kiss again or to feel your arms around me late at night when I can't sleep or just to hug you again. I can promise you I am not going anywhere anytime soon I have no reason whatsoever to leave you and Henry. I need to call August I was supposed to record a new song tomorrow but I can't go to work like this."

Regina stopped her. "Emma go to work you will be fine just record the song then you can come back home and rest up I will go with you to the studio and Henry will come as well. I'm pretty sure both of us want to here your new song." Emma smiled and they headed home.

A/N: Ok I have two Ke$ha songs stuck in my head and I don't know which one to use I need help. So the two songs are "Die Young" or "Your love is my drug." I'm leaning more towards die young but whatever you choose is which song I'm gonna use.


	28. die young

Chapter 28

Emma and Regina woke up had breakfast and then headed to the recording studio to record Emma's new song. When Emma got there she was excited to record her new song.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds

Running till we outta time

Wild child's looking good

Living hard just like we should

Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (you know)

That magic that we got nobody can touch ( for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)

We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots

Stripping down to dirty socks

Music up, getting hot

Kiss me, give me all you got

It's pretty obvious that you got a crush (you know)

That magic in your pants it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)

We'll keep dancing till we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Emma walked out breathless after the performance. "Emma amazing as always you never fail to impress me." She smiled August and her manager always made her feel special. As she walked toward Regina she stood up and gathered Emma in her arms. "First I have some good news. Second where did you think of this song?" Emma smiled. "I'll answer your question first. After I got you know hurt I was sitting in our room while you were at work and I thought life is short so we should live like were kids again. So what's the good news."

Regina could not contain her excitement. "I got a call today before we were on our way here. You remember that venue you booked for our wedding?" Emma nodded to show she did. It's open for next week. Emma we are going to get married next week." Emma was silent then she started laughing and picked up Regina and spun her around. "Regina you haven't picked a dress and I haven't bought my tux yet." Regina smiled. "don't worry I got it all worked out I already bought your tux and my dress because I wanted it to stay tradinotnal I don't want you to see the dress until the wedding." Emma bowed. "As you wish my queen."

A/N: that's why I did not write the wedding earlier I am going to write it now it will be the same as the one before. It will get sad after that though sorry.


	29. The wedding

Chapter 29

Finally the day was here their wedding. They couldn't be happier there had been so many false starts but now it was really going to happen. Emma looked amazing in her tux and Regina looked perfect in her dress. They had not seen the other so they could get the full experience as Regina walked down the aisle. When the ceremony began Emma was breathless when she saw Regina. She was wearing a long flowing dress that hid her belly very well no one knew she was pregnant. When Regina got to Emma she felt the need to kiss Regina right then and there but she knew she had to wait.

As the minister began to speak Regina and Emma could not stop looking at one another they were just focused on the person opposite them. Finally when they were asked to perform their vows Emma went first. "Regina you are everything to me. You are my queen, my love, My whole life and my everything. You have given me the family and love I have wanted my whole life. You have wormed your way into the heart of our son and my parents. I promise to love you and care for you as long as I live and even after that. I will protect you like a knight is meant to protect their queen. I love you." After Emma finished Regina then performed hers. "Emma I never thought I'd find love after what had happened with Daniel. I lost him to my mother and I'd never thought I'd find someone like him again. I was right I found someone better someone who could give me what he could not provide. Love, stability and a family. You Emma have given me the dream of a lifetime and you have and will always be my love and my white knight."

Then the minister spoke. "Emma Swan do you take Regina Mills to be your wife. To have and to hold to love and to cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live." Emma smiled. "I do" Regina smiled back at her. "And do you Regina Mills take Emma Swan to be your wife. To have and to hold to love and to cherish and sickness and in health as long as you both shall live." Regina then spoke. "I do" The minister then stood before the church. "Then by the power invested in me in the town of Story Brooke, Maine I now pronounce you women and wife. You may kiss." And with that Emma pulled her wife into a very deep kiss. The whole crowd cheered and they smiled when they pulled apart.

Finally they had got married after so many false starts they had nothing that got in their way when they were ready to get married when the guests had all entered the room the two brides walked out to the dance floor for their first dance. Regina laughed when she realized the song was the first song Emma ever sang for her. Emma had done it again on her album and they were playing her new album and Regina smiled and danced the night away in her new wife's arms. Now it was time to tell everyone she was pregnant.


	30. She's pregnant

Chapter 30

Now Regina had to tell everyone she was pregnant and that was going to be harder than it sounded they decided to tell Emma's parents first. When they got to the charming house to say they were surprised to see the newly married couple did not sum up their feelings. Regina sat down across form them with Emma next to her they were not sure how they were going to tell them. "Mom, Dad I have something that I need to tell you. Well we weren't planning on this but Regina is pregnant." Charming and Snow did not know how to react to this news. They were quiet for a long time and Regina and Emma were getting nervous. "Well Emma we really don't know what to say. Congratulations I guess." Charming nodded his head in agreement with his wife. Emma smiled at her parents and went to give them a hug.

After they left they realized no one else needed to know. Henry already knew so they really didn't need to tell anyone else. As they were walking home they saw Jefferson and they ran up to him. They had not seen him for the longest time and the wanted to see how he was doing. "Hey Jefferson!" When he heard Emma call out to him he stopped and turned around to talk to them for a while. "Hey Ems hey Regina. What's up?" "We haven't seen you in a while we wanted to see how everything was going." Jefferson laughed and they started talking about everything that happened since the last time they saw each other. As they finished speaking Henry came running up and he seemed happy or excited about something. "Hey kid what's going on?" Henry looked at Emma then his mom. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" Emma had no idea but Regina remembered. "Oh it's his birthday Emma." She looked down at Henry. "We forgot dear I am so sorry we will celebrate I promise. We have just been wrapped in our wedding. The baby as well and we have not thought of you. Look we will plan something fast it will be the best birthday that you have had I promise." Henry smiled. " I know it will be because you both will be there. You guys are so awesome I love you two." They smiled down at him said goodbye Jefferson then headed home with their son.

He ran upstairs to do his homework when they got home and they were surprised they didn't have to tell him to go do it. They sat down on the couch content in the silence and just being together. Henry was going to be twelve and they could not even comprehend that he was growing up so fast. A little to fast for Regina she had raised him since he was a little baby and now he was almost a teenager and they both knew that when he turned thirteen it would be a very scary experience but they would be prepared. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and when they opened it they saw someone they did not want to see again. "Hello Emma. Just relax I'll get rid of Regina then we can be together forever." Before Neal could pull out his gun Graham showed up and threw him back in the cop car. "He escaped I don't know how. I'm going to send him out of Story Brooke and send him somewhere he can't escape you will be safe." Regina and Emma breathed in a sigh of relief. "Thank you Graham." With that he walked off and Emma and Regina headed to bed. It had been a long day.


	31. Henry's birthday i hope you dance

Chapter 31

Emma was really excited. She was going to be performing at Henry's birthday and he really didn't care. Emma was worried he wouldn't want her to perform but she was wrong. He loved his mom's music and he hoped she would write a new song and perform it for him at his party. When Emma heard this she got right to work. She only had the day the party started at 6:30 that night. At this moment she could not think of anything. As she sat in her room the perfect lyrics came to mind. She called Regina up to their room and she looked over the song and said it was perfect. Emma and August met up and worked on the song and then at 7:00 Emma was ready to sing for her son. "Hello everyone today is my son Henry's 12th birthday and he wanted me to do a song for him so Henry here's the new song I worte for you.

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder

You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger

May you never take one single breath for granted

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door close I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance

Never settle for the path of least resistance

Living might mean taking chance but they're worth taking

Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making

Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter

When you come close to selling out reconsider

Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

(August: time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)

I hope you dance

(August: tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder

where those years have gone )

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean

Whenever one door close I hope one more opens

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance…. I hope you dance

I hope you dance

(August: time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

(August: tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder

where those years have gone )

I hope you dance

Every one cheered and Henry ran up and hugged his mom. "Thanks mom I loved it you need to put it on the album for all the mom's and their kids." Emma smiled at Henry. "I'll make sure I do kid trust me." They both laughed and hugged each other. Emma was glad to see her son was happy and hoped to be able to do this as he got older.


	32. What's worng

Chapter 32

Emma and Regina were sleeping when suddenly Regina started screaming and her sleep and Emma woke up. "Baby wake up. Regina wake up it was only a nightmare baby just a nightmare." Regina woke up and glared at her wife. "Miss Swan did you have to wake me up at an ungodly hour." Emma took a deep breath so she wouldn't yell at her. "You were screaming sorry for me trying to make sure you were ok." Regina's eyes softened. "Oh Emma I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." Emma smiled at her wife. "I'm not going anywhere I promise now let's go back to sleep." When morning came Emma woke up and went to go make breakfast in bed for her wife she knew Regina was going to be going off the railing today and she wanted to start on a good note with her.

While she was preparing it she heard Henry running down the stairs. "Hey kid you wanna come help me make breakfast for your mom." Henry ran to where Emma was to see what he could do to help. "Why are you making breakfast for mom what did you do?" Emma looked at her son in shock. "Why do you just assume I did something? Maybe I don't want your mom to be in a bad mood if she'd going to be having mood swings all day because of your little baby sibling." Henry thought about it and he could understand why Emma was doing this his mom was going to be going crazy and Emma had to do whatever to make sure his mom's mood wasn't aimed at him or Emma though his mom was never mean to him pregnant or not.

When they walked up Regina was awake and she smiled when they walked in. Emma stepped forward and put the food in front of Regina then climbed into bed next to her and Henry crawled between them and they sat there in silence and let Regina finish eating. When she was done she turned to them. "Thank you both of you for this breakfast in bed I know my moods are going to be all over the place until the baby comes but I want you both to know that I love you no matter what I say that will be true if I say I hate you it's a lie if I say I want you to leave that is also a lie if I say that I wish you were dead. I don't so don't try and hurt yourself. I need to get dressed and so do you guys we should go out today so both of you go and get dressed."

As they were getting changed Regina fell down in pain. Emma ran over to her to see what was wrong. "Baby are you ok what's worng?" Regina screamed in pain. "Something's wrong with the baby. Emma I need you to call Whale have him come and see what is worng." As Regina finished speaking Emma grabbed her cell phone and called Whale. "Dr. Whale something is worng with the baby I need you to come and see what it is." Whale responded. "I'm on my way Emma try to keep Regina as calm as you can." She hung up with Whale and rand back to her wife. "Everything's going to be ok I promise." Emma prayed that she was right.


End file.
